


Set me free

by FanTitanStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Battle, Betrayal, Crying, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hurt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Mental Instability, Neglect, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Space Battles, everyone on team voltron is mean in this sorry, neglectful team, this happens like season 3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitanStar/pseuds/FanTitanStar
Summary: Prompt:  "What if Lance turns on the team?"





	Set me free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> This was a fic request by ShiranaiAtsune
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy! :D

 

It was hard being apart of Voltron.

 

The team had never really anytime to rest. Between fighting the galra and trying to spread peace through the universe, there was simply no time for self care or even a break.

The stress and tension was building up making it nearly impossible for anyone to talk to each other without snapping at the other.

This was the reason that Lance had decided that a break was desperately needed. He dragged all of his team members out into the common room for some bonding time and a movie night.

 

Convincing them to come had been a challenge on its own. He had to bribe Pidge, guilt Hunk, and lie to the remainder of them in order to get them all to meet.

 

He had spent all morning getting ready.

 

He made his own face mask mix with what he could find.

He had made his own food goo and was quite proud of it. 

He even had managed to find a pretty interesting altean movies to watch.

 

What could go wrong? 

 

“So..what exactly are we doing here?” Shiro asked after all of them were seated. 

“We are going to discuss our next move on in the garla of course.” remarked Allura who looked oddly at Shiro

“Actually, we are going to discuss our new training course for today.” Keith said not even bothering to look up from picking at his nails.

 

Allura and Shiro looked at Lance in confusion, Pidge still clacking away on their laptop not paying any of them any mind.

 

“Umm actually your all wrong!” Lance said with a grin. 

“Huh?” Shiro and Keith asked in unison.

 

“Dear members of Voltron, I have gathered you all here today for a self care/relaxation day! I have made several face masks and have even made some pretty good tasting food goo, if I do say myself, for us all to indulge in. Oh! And after that I got a couple of movies that we could watch. It’ll be so much fun, and a much needed distresser. What do you think?” Lance said grinning ear to ear.

 

When he looked at his teammates reactions however, they didn’t seem in the least bit thrilled.

They all looked at him in annoyance.  “Are you kidding me?” Pidge said with a glare, now looking up.

 

“We are in the middle of a fucking war and you want to just ‘relax’? ” they continued.

“I just thought that we needed a break you know?” Lance said timidly.

 

“We don’t have times for your games Lance.” Allura said standing up. “We have real matters to attend to. This war isn’t a joke.” 

 

Shiro looked at Lance in disappointment. “ Lance you’re know that we need to figure out a plan, you know we don’t have time to fool around.”

 

“I wasn’t-“

“That’s enough,” Allura said with a huff. 

“ I have things to do and I am going to attend to them.” 

“Me too.” Shiro said standing up now as well. 

 

And with that, the two of them were out of the room.

 

Hunk flashed him an apologetic smile before following their example. 

Pidge and Keith weren’t that far behind them either.

 

Lance looked around at his preparations and felt stupid.

Why had he thought that it would have worked?

No one ever took him seriously. Why did he think that that would ever change?

 

Something like this always seemed to happen to him.

This wasn’t the first time they had shut him down and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

He began to clean up and thought bitterly about how his siblings would have appreciated the gesture.

 

This would have been something they all used to do after finals or just during the weekend after a long week.

 

Lance missed home more than anything.

How he longed to return to earth. 

To see his family again.

 

He looked around at his surroundings and sighed.

There wa no way that that was going to happen anytime soon.

 

—————————————-

  
  


Things only really got worse from there.

Stress kept Lance awake at night, and no matter how many times he tried to relax, he found that he couldn’t.

 

Shiro had also began to shut Lance down even more than usual. Whenever he presented an idea he was always ignored. 

The war just kept ranging on and on.

His friendship with Hunk was breaking each moment, Hunk and Pidge seemed to be bffs now.

They never let Lance join them when playing video games or fixing stuff.  
And that hurt.. a lot..

 

And of course there was Keith who was snapper more than usual ( if that was even possible) and who was the second person to shut down any input Lance had to contribute.

Allura didn’t even pay him any mind so that hadn’t really change.

There was a lot less of Coran around the ship and that was depressing. He was always off on some errand or busy repairing something. Lance had no one to talk to. 

Lance’s only company was himself.

And that wasn’t fun.

 

That brought Lance to now.

Blue frantically moving to dodge incoming attacks from multiple garla fleets.

“Keith! Pidge! To you right!” Shiro called out over the communicators. 

The green  and red lions swifted off higher into the sky. Everything was moving so fast and Lance could barely keep track of what was happening.

He clutched onto blues controls and took a deep shuddering breath.

 

He reaches out for her.

 

_ Blue  _

_ I need you to help me out here _

_ Things are getting hard and I need your guidance  _

_ Please blue _

_ Help me _

 

A scream cut Lance from his thoughts.

“Hunk! Move! Move! Move!”

The yellow lion moved, but ended up crashing into blue.

 

“Hunk!” Lance cried out in exasperation.

 

This was ignored however as more blasts came his way.

“More fleets have arrived! You need to form Voltron!” Allura’s voice said flowing out from their commutators.

 

Yellow moved off of blue, and raced away. Lance readjusted blue and began to follow.

Lance looked away for a moment and then saw something in the distance.

 

And just like that, things got a hundred times worse.

 

It all happened too quickly.

One moment Lance and blue were racing to get closer the other lions and paladins and the next moment, he was being sucked away.

 

“What’s happening?” Lance asked once blue stopped responding to his movements and started moving backwards.

That was when he realized… he was being taken by the galra!

A blue beam was sucking him and blue into one of the galra’s ships. Fear instantly filled up Lance.

“Guys! They’ve got me! Help! Help they have taken control over blue somehow I can’t move!”

 

His cries wee ignored much to his dismay and he got dragged up into the enemy’s ship faster.

He frantically tried to move blues controls but all of his movements were ignored.

He was sucked up into the galra’s ship.

And everything went dark

 

———————————

  
  
  
  


The next time Lance woke up, he was tied up to a metal table.

His head hurt and he felt as though his entire body was asleep. He couldn't move it no matter how hard he tried to do so.

He took in his surroundings and groaned. Yeah he was definitely in a garla ship.

 

There was a single door in front of him and he debated on how hard it would be to just get up and escape. 

Lance pulled in his restrains and found that he couldn’t move and inch.

 

There goes that plan of action.

 

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened to reveal none other than…

“Lotor.” Lance said with a sneer.

 

“Hello blue palian, long time no see.” Lotor said with a big smile.

 

“Oh what do you want?” Lance asked trying to struggle out of the straps holding him to the table.

“Oh small one, there is no need for you to struggle, it won’t do you any good.” Lotor smiled as he closed the door and strutted over to him.

“Besides, it’s not like you can escape.”

 

“What do you want?” Lance asked again with more force.

“Woah there! I was just being real no need to get all pissy. I want you of course and Voltron. Oh yes and any information you may have.”

“And why would I from you any of that?”

 

Lotor smiles darkly before walking closer and raising one of his hands to cup one of Lances cheeks.

 

“You know, you are the best member of Voltron.”

“W-what?” Lance asked in surprise. That had not been at all what he expected Lotor to say at all.

 

“ You are the best member of Voltron.” Lotor repeated beginning to caress Lance’s cheek.

“And of course, the only paladin really worthy to have their lion.”

 

Lance looked at Lotor in shock.

No one had ever told him that. He never thought that anyone would have ever told him that in a million years. 

Maybe one would say it to Shiro or Keith. Maybe even Pidge and Hunk but him? 

Never.

 

“Aw don’t look so surprised. I mean, I’ve seen how those other paladins treat you. They act as though you are a piece of dirt under their shoes.”

 

“No they don’t!” Lance said moving his face away from Lotor. 

He knew what Lotor was doing.

And that wasn’t going to work on him.

 

“Oh really? They don’t? Hmm..” Lotor stepped away from him and sat down on a chair next to the door that Lance hadn’t noticed.

 

“I am baffled, I thought that they were awful I mean, they always are shutting down your ideas are they not? Aren’t they not even talking to you?" 

Lotor continued, "Don’t they ever leave you completely alone in battle?”

 

Lance tried not to let the word affect him no matter how close they hit to home.

“No?” He said, freezing after he realized that it had come out as more of a question than an answer.

 

“Well that’s not true. They left you during this last battle did they not? They didn’t even try to save you.”

 

“That’s not true!” Lance screamed. Pounding his fist on the metals that held him up.

“Don’t believe me? Look for yourself.” 

 

Lotor snapped his fingers and something from behind Lance, a weird computer, floated in front  of him.

A video started to play.

A recording from the last battle.

 

Lance watched as the blue lion was being pulled up into the ship. He saw the struggle of both him and blue to escape and could even hear himself screaming out for his teammates, his friends.

 

He watched as none of the paladins paid him any mind, racing around close together and trying to form Voltron.

Completely oblivious to why it wasn’t working.

Completely oblivious to Lance’s pleads of help.

 

The video ended and Lance stared at the floor refusing to look into Lotor’s eyes.

 

“They left you in a time of need. I also have seen how they treat you.”

 

More videos began to play, each one from the castle. Each video showed each padalin and even Allura yelling at him, calling him stupid and telling him to grow up.

 

The most recent being during his attempt for a break.

Lance felt tears began to gather and spill out of his eyes.

 

He felt so exposed and hurt.

 

Suddenly, he saw a video of his teammates stealing the blue lion from a garla base. They moved quickly and left in a matter of minutes.

 

“That happens a couple hours ago.” Lotor chimed from where he sat. “They broke in and took the blue lion but not the blue padalin.” 

 

“I’ve seen enough.” Lance said, voice shaky from his tears.

 

The screen shut off and floated away.

Lotor stood up and walked over to him again.

 

“They are promoting peace and unity when they can’t even keep it amongst themselves. They are full of empty promises and lies and you of all people know that. All the people they convince to join them are just going to be let down. They will never know how awful they truly are until they ruin them. They aren’t even going to come and rescue you.”

 

Lance was full on sobbing now.

He knew Lotor was right.

 

“But.. there is a way for everyone to know the truth.”

Lance looked up at Lotor.

 

“A-and that would b-be?”

 

“Exposing then. If we work together we can stop them. I know that my fathers plans are awful and that is why I have an alternative plan. One with no destruction or death. Why don’t you just listen to it?”

 

Lance agreed and was released from the table.

 

The two of them sat and talked.

Lotors plan made sense and Lance couldn’t help but agree with what Lotor was saying.

“So, what do you think?”

 

Lance looked into Lotors eyes and saw no malice or hate. 

Lance nodded.

“I think it’s a great idea.”

 

Lotor smiled.

“But for course I do need that information from you…”

 

Lance smiled too now. “ I know. I’ll give it to you.”

Lotor stood up and offered his hand to help him up. 

Lance took it.

“And, if things go according to plan, you’ll be able to go home in no time.”

 

“Good.”

Lance knew that what he was doing was against Voltron.

 

He knew that he was betraying them all.

There was no going back

 

But why should he care?

They didn’t care about him.

 

———————————————-----------------------------

 

“There all in there.” Lotor said pulling Lance into a hug.

 

It had been nearly two years and they had finally managed to do it.

They had managed to get all of the paladins.

“Splendid. I recall that I get the honors...”

 

Lotor smiled and nodded. “ Of course. You know I never go back on any of my promises.”

 

Lance grinned. He checked his appearance quickly in a hand mirror and smiled.

His hair was shaved on the sides. His naturally curly hair sat on top in a mess of wild.

His eyes were now purple and bright. He had several scars on his face, including on over his left eye.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

And with that, one of Lotors guards rolled open the door.

Lance shot one last smile at Lotor before entering the room. The door shutting quickly behind him.

 

“Well hello old friends!” Lance said with a vicious smile.

The look on each of their faces was worth his two years of fighting.

Worth his years of pain and hurt.

 

“L-Lance?”

 

“The one and only!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! =D
> 
> My Tumblr: fantitanstar.tumblr.com


End file.
